


A Night to Remember

by Eileniessa



Series: Bad Things Happen Bingo [8]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Bad Things Happen Bingo, Bleeding through the Bandages
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:40:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26164282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eileniessa/pseuds/Eileniessa
Summary: Orianna is dead, and Geralt might be her last kill
Series: Bad Things Happen Bingo [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1894447
Kudos: 7





	A Night to Remember

**Author's Note:**

> Re-uploaded from ‘Bloody Entertainment’.
> 
> Disclaimer: This is a work of fan fiction using characters from the books by Andrzej Sapkowski, the game series by CD Projekt Red and the TV series by Netflix. I do not claim ownership to any of these characters and have written this fan fiction for entertainment, not financial gain.
> 
> Warnings: Spoilers for ‘The Witcher: Wild Hunt’ and ‘The Witcher: ‘Blood and Wine’

Geralt gritted his teeth as the pain from the slashes in his neck exploded in his head with blinding whiteness. His sword clattered to the floor and the vibrations it made when the metal fell against the wooden planks of the hut rang in his head. He pressed his hands against his neck and felt blood pouring down his arm and dripping onto his collar-bone. Geralt took a step forward and tripped over Orianna’s limp body. He winced as the impact of his knees smashing against the ground rippled through his body and jolted neck.

He moved one hand away from his wound and grabbed the dress that was lying on the floor having dropped off Orianna’s body when she had changed shape. Putting the dirty fabric between his teeth, Geralt ripped it to shreds. Then, taking the largest part of the cloth, he bundled it and placed it against his neck then tied it in place with the remaining strips of fabric.

Geralt’s limbs trembled as he got to his feet. He rested his weight against the slanting wall of the hut and staggered towards the door. His pulse was beating in his ears and his head started to spin as he struggled to draw enough air into his constricted lungs. Geralt clutched his throat as he gasped and panted and felt that the bandage was wet against his fingers, already soaked through with his blood.

When his night vision started to flicker and fade, Geralt felt his way outside. He tried to whistle for Roach, but the sound was choked by a gurgle that formed in his throat. The muscle’s in Geralt’s stomach contracted as he coughed up blood and bile, covering his chest and boots.

To his right, Geralt heard a horse whining, perhaps startled by the sounds of him choking on his blood. The witcher started to move towards it and caught the scent of sweat and hay amongst the nauseating stench of his slow and painful death. He stumbled forwards and fell against Roach’s side. The horse shuffled and stepped away, but Geralt held on and when his mount had stilled, he reached out for his satchel.

He lifted the flap and fingered the bottles inside, running his hands over their labels. It had been Yennefer who had suggested, or rather insisted, that he started to mark his potions so that she could administer them to him if he was ever unable. She knew what they did, but did not have the knowledge or the senses to identify which was which. Geralt hadn’t thought it was necessary but he had agreed nevertheless, and it was lucky that he had.

After finding the bottle labelled ‘Swallow’, Geralt pulled out the cork with his teeth and drained the potion. The glass thudded against the dirt as it slipped from Geralt’s hand. He collapsed to the ground, hands pressed against his neck and the tatters of Orianna’s grey dress which were stained dark red, and passed out.

**Author's Note:**

> Bad-Things-Happen-Bingo Prompt for Anonymous on Tumblr: Geralt - Bleeding through the bandages, The Witcher books and games.
> 
> If you have enjoyed this piece of work, please consider leaving a comment.


End file.
